


Ты не за того б-га воюешь, дебил!

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Спецквест (Божественное) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Fanart, Gen, Nudity, Traditional Media, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Вдохновлено легендарныммемом
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Спецквест (Божественное) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196945
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Ты не за того б-га воюешь, дебил!

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено легендарным [мемом](https://i.imgur.com/I5du7DB.jpg)

  



End file.
